Só mais uma Chance
by MelanieHyuuga
Summary: Após a guerra Ganha por Naruto Sakura da-lhe uma Chance por Sasuke ainda não ter voltado. Hinata foge da vila por essa razão, ela vai em busca de treino e é treinada por 4 dos 5 kage. Na durante a viagem ela teve um encontro inesperado com Sasuke.


**Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja **

**A Quarta Guerra Mundial é a guerra que envolve o conflito da Aliança Shinobi contra a Akatsuki, sendo a Akatsuki liderada por Madara e a Aliança por A.**

**A intenção da Akatsuki é ter em mãos os dois bijuus restantes, a Kyuubi e o Hachibi, para Madara poder concluir o seu Plano Olho da Lua e a intenção da Aliança é impedir que isso aconteça.**

**Índice **

**Declaração de Guerra **

**Durante o encontro dos 5 kages no País do Ferro, após vários conflitos causados por Sasuke e Zetsu contra os kages, Madara (Tobi) aparece interferindo e falando sobre a história sobre o Rikudou Sennin e o Juubi e a relação disso com o sucesso de seu plano. Só que para isso ele precisa da Kyuubi e o Hachibi, os quais os cinco kages se recusaram a dá-lo, sendo assim Madara (Tobi) declarou a Quarta Guerra Mundial ão os kages fizeram a maior aliança ninja já criada da historia para poder enfrentar de igual Madara.**

**Preparações para a Guerra **

**Akatsuki**

**O lado da akatsuki também se preparou aliando-se, no caso da akatsuki a aliança foi com Kabuto que fez uma visita a Madara(Tobi), e ressucitou a frente de Madara(Tobi), o Itachi,o Kakuzu, o Deidara, o Sasori e o Nagato. Mesmo assim Madara(Tobi) ainda estava desconfiado, mas Kabuto abriu mais um caixão, o qual não se sabe quem foi ressucitado ( O caixão é invocado no mangá 559 e contem o verdadeiro Uchiha Madara dentro.) mas foi o suficiente para convencer Madara(Tobi) e assustá-lo, porém em troca da ajuda, Madara(Tobi) tem que entregar Sasuke a ele após a guerra. Além disso Madara(Tobi) conta com cem mil zetsus brancos e também pouco antes da guerra Kabuto ressucitou vários outros ninjas como Asuma, Zabuza, Haku, Itachi, Kimimaro os Jinchurikis e muitos outros shinobis poderosos e famosos.**

**Aliança Shinobi **

**Do lado da aliança shinobi, o primeiro passo foi a união da 5 grandes nações feita por seus respectivos daimyos. Depois eles esconderam o Killer Bee e o Naruto (jiinchurikis da Kyuubi e do Hachibi) em uma Tartaruga Gigante para mantê-los em segurança. Depois o exército dividiu os seus grupos e estratégias para a guerra.**

**Nome Posição Vila de Origem**

**A Supremo Líder da Aliança Shinobi Kumogakure**

**Gaara Comandante Regimental do Exército Geral da Aliança, Comandante da 4º Divisão Sunagakure**

**Darui Comandante da 1º Divisão Kumogakure**

**Kitsuchi Comandante da 2º Divisão Iwagakure**

**Kakashi Hatake Comandante da 3º Divisão Konohagakure**

**Shikamaru Nara Segundo Comandante da 4º Divisão Konohagakure**

**Mifune Comandante da 5º Divisão País do Ferro**

**Shizune Capitã da Divisão de Suporte Logístico e Médico Konohagakure**

**Kankurō Capitão da Divisão de Ataque Surpresa Batalhas antes da Guerra Editar**

**Os dois lados batalharam várias vezes após a declaração de guerra e antes que da guerra.**

**Captura do HachibiEditar**

**Local: Redondezas do País do Trovão**

**Participantes**

**Akatsuki: Kisame**

**Ninjas de Kumo: Killer Bee, A, C e Darui**

**Resultado: Kisame pôde infiltrar-se na Aliança**

**Eliminando o 6º HokageEditar**

**Local: Redondezas do País do Ferro**

**Participantes**

**Akatsuki: Madara(Tobi), Sasuke**

**Ninjas de Konoha: Danzo, Torune, Fū**

**Resultado: Morte de Danzo e captura de seus capangas.**

**Batalha pelo RinneganEditar**

**Local: Amegakure**

**Participantes**

**Akatsuki: Madara(Tobi)**

**Amegakure: Konan**

**Resultado: Vitória da Akatsuki. Konan morre, e Madara ganha o Rinnegan de Nagato.**

**Batalha na Ilha TartarugaEditar**

**Local: Ilha Tartaruga**

**Participantes**

**Akatsuki: Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Aliança: Yamato, Motoi, Aoba Yamashiro, Might Guy, Killer Bee, Naruto**

**Resultado: Morte de Kisame, porém conseguiu passar informações a akatsuki .**

**Batalha na Ilha Tartaruga 2Editar**

**Local: Ilha Tartaruga**

**Participantes**

**Akatsuki: Deidara, Manda II, Kabuto**

**Aliança: Onoki, Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, Aoba Yamashiro, Motoi, Yamato**

**Resultado: A akatsuki escapou capturando o Yamato.**

**Batalhas durante a Guerra Parte 1Editar**

**Quando a guerra começou, houveram outras batalhas:**

**Ataque Surpresa vs. Ataque SurpresaEditar**

**Local: País das Fontes Termais**

**Participantes**

**Akatsuki: Time de Ataque Surpresa (Akatsuki)**

**Aliança: Time de Ataque Surpresa**

**Resultado: Vitória do lado da Aliança, capturando Deidara e Sasori.**

**Ataque aos ZetsusEditar**

**Local: Divisa entre o País do Relâmpago e País da Geada**

**Participantes**

**Akatsuki: Parte dos Zetsus**

**Aliança: Segunda Divisão, Quinta Divisão**

**Resultado: (batalha ainda acontecendo)**

**Os Sete Espadachins e as Kekkei GenkaiEditar**

**Local: País das Fontes Termais**

**Participantes**

**O Retorno de Velhos ConhecidosEditar**

**Local: Costa litoral noroeste do País do Relâmpago**

**Participantes**

**Akatsuki: Parte dos Zetsus, Kinkaku, Ginkaku, Dan, Hiashi Hyuuga, Asuma Sarutobi, Kakuzu.**

**Aliança: Primeira Divisão, parte da Segunda Divisão, Quarta Divisão e Quinta Divisão**

**Resultado: Vitória da Aliança, Samui, Atsui e Ginkaku foram selados na cabeça Benihisago e Kinkaku foi selado Kohaku no Johei e de Kumogakure, Asuma foi derrotado e selado, Dan e outros ninjas foram presos, Kakuzu foi imobilizado e todos os Zetsus brancos foram derrotados.**

**A volta do Time de Emboscada da Akatsuki Editar**

**Local: País das Fontes Termais**

**Participantes**

**Akatsuki: Hanzo, Chiyo, Kimimaro e Chuukichi (Plantão de Emboscada e Distração da Akatsuki)**

**Aliança: Parte da Divisão de Ataque Surpresa e Mifune e seus samurais.**

**Resultado: (batalha ainda acontecendo), porém Hanzo já foi derrotado.**

**O primeiro Passo de MadaraEditar**

**Local: Costa litoral noroeste do País do Relâmpago**

**Participantes**

**Akatsuki: Madara e a estátua Gedo Mazou**

**Aliança: Primeira Divisão, parte da Segunda Divisão, Quarta Divisão e Quinta Divisão**

**Resultado: Gedo Mazo mata muitos ninjas e Madara(Tobi) consegue completar seu objetivo que era capturar a Kohaku no Johei e a Benihisago aonde estavam Kinkaku e Ginkaku para que ele podesse continuar com seu Plano Olho da Lua, e assim Madara(Tobi) fez seu primeiro passo na guerra.**

**Batalhas durante a Guerra Parte 2**

**Depois que o Madara(Tobi) conseguiu capturar suas últimas "peças" para que seu plano continuasse, a guerra passou para seu segundo estágio durante a noite, passando para o segundo dia de guerra, à meia-noite.**

**Identificando os Inimigos**

**Local: País do Relâmpago**

**Participantes**

**Akatsuki: Zetsus**

**Aliança: Killer Bee, Naruto e Gamahiro**

**Resultado: Naruto foi capaz de reconhecer os zetsus disfarçados e a junto com Killer Bee e invocando Gamahiro, foi capaz de derrotar todos que estavam no local.**

**Antiga Geração vs Nova GeraçãoEditar**

**Local: País do Relâmpago**

**Participantes**

**Akatsuki: Quarto Kazekage, Segundo Mizukage, Muu (Ex Tsuchikage), Terceiro Raikage e Madara Uchiha**

**Aliança: Parte da Quarta Divisão**

**Resultado: (Batalha ainda acontecendo), porém o Quarto Kazekage já foi derrotado e selado por Gaara, Muu aparentemente é derrotado por Naruto (que entrou no meio da batalha) e foi selado por Onoki e o Terceiro Raikage depois de matar dezenas de ninjas finalmente é derrotado, o detalhe é que esse ninja possui uma resistência assustadora e só foi derrotado pelo fato do Naruto descobrir que seu ponto fraco era com o seu próprio ataque, sobrando somente o Segundo Mizukage, que lutou contra o Gaara e o Oonoki, que ao final foi selado também, mas Muu não foi selado, por causa de sua técnica de divisão de corpo, e acabou ressucitando Madara Uchiha.**

**O Reencontro com Antigos RivaisEditar**

**Madara Uchiha VS. KagesEditar**

**Local: País do Relâmpago**

**Participantes**

**Akatsuki: Itachi (inicio) e Nagato**

**Aliança: Killer Bee , Naruto e Itachi (após libertar-se do Edo Tensei)**

**Resultado: Itachi está livre do Edo Tensei, usa o Amaterasu em Nagato, que se liberta do Amaterasu e ja com seus unicos poderes do rinnengan completos ataca Naruto, Killer Bee e Itachi.e itachi usa a espada de totsuka do seu susano'o para sela-lo**


End file.
